Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-24784529-20150213003815
I'm on Season 4 of Private Practice, and I think I've seen enough of the show now to write a proper testimonial about my OTP, Charlotte and Cooper. 'MAJOR SPOILERS: Read at your own risk, I don't want to ruin anything if you plan on starting. Also, Trigger Warning, just to be safe. ~ ' Honestly, I had never really thought that I would love Charlotte and Cooper that much, when I had begun the series. They are polar opposites and they can hardly stand to be around each other. Cooper is a pediatrician that works at the practice with Addison, and he is very good-natured and wonderful with children. In contrast, Charlotte is the tough as nails chief of staff at the local hospital. They end up having a secret relationship that first began with them having meaningless sex, but they do eventually develop feelings for each other. Charlotte initially refrains from trying to get too close to Cooper and she distracts him with sex whenever he wants to have a serious conversation about them and try to get to know her. But, he does eventually get her to open up and they begin a legitimate monogamous relationship together. They still have issues and they have arguments, but they are always able to communicate and talk through their problems and come up with a solution. But, they do have bumps in the road and they do break up at one point. They go through a period where they hate each other and they can't even stand to be in the same room together. Charlotte starts having sex with a mutual friend, and Cooper comes to the realization that he's not done fighting for her and he proposes. However, partway through their engagement, Charlotte is attacked outside her office one night when she is leaving the hospital. She's violently raped on the ground in her office and she suffers from severe injuries. Cooper feels so much guilt when he finds out what happened because he wasn't there to protect her. He was at a bar drinking with colleagues after work. Initially Charlotte doesn't disclose the details of her attack and she simply claims that she was jumped in the hallway and the guy stole her wallet. She's embarrassed and she doesn't want to have to deal with needing to identify the man who brutally violated her. But, Cooper does eventually find out and he helps her come to terms with the fact that she needs to file a police report and prevent the man from hurting anyone else. Charlotte still suffers from severe PTSD after her attack and she is understandably terrified to be intimate for a while afterwards, even after the physical scars are gone. But, Cooper never pushes her to do anything before she's not completely comfortable. I love these two so much and their personalities and dynamic reminds me so much of Monica and Chandler from Friends. They are truly each other's best friend and confidant, and they are always there for each other. Even when they were broken up, Cooper had gone with Charlotte to her father's funeral for moral support. They have such a beautiful relationship and I can't wait to see how their development progresses throughout the rest of the series.